Una nueva familia
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: REEDITACIÓN DE LA FAMILIA CRECE. La vida de Nami Sakura da un giro de 360 grados cuando recibe la noticia de que sus padres se van a casar con otra pareja. Pero lo que no se esperaba, era que su nuevo "hermano" fuera tan fastidioso y a la vez, tan sexy y encantador. LuNa ZoRo AceNo y alguna más HIATUS


**Hola! Bueno, supongo que os preguntaréis porque no he actualizado mi otro fic de "La familia crece", sencillo... porque estaba haciendo una reeditación del fic! tachán! (?) XDD No, ahora en serio, lo tuve que reeditar porque le vi muchos fallos y vi que había mucha falta de práctica y escribía a lo loco! Así que decidir hacer esta reeditación para ver como salían las cosas! :)**

**Bueno, pues... no os quiero molestar con tanta cháchara, a disfrutar del fic!... si queréis! XD**

**_Disclaimer: _One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda! creo que Dana es la única que me pertenece, por el momento! XD  
**

* * *

Era una locura, una tremenda locura. Lo que estaban haciendo sus padres no tenía ni pies ni cabeza… ¡tenía menos sentido que un gato con tres patas!

Nami se quedó paralizada en su sitio, sin poder reaccionar completamente. Miraba a sus padres con los ojos abiertos de par en par, realmente no sabía cómo debería reaccionar.

—Nami, ¿estás bien? —preguntó su madre, Bellemere, mirándola con preocupación. Un tic muy acentuado apareció en su ojo izquierdo y los miró como dos chicos raros.

—¿Cómo? ¿Os vais a…?

—Sí Nami, nos vamos a divorciar —dijo Henzo, su padre.

La chica sentía como si se fuera a desmayar, por lo que optó dejarse caer sobre la silla.

—Y nos vamos a casar con otra pareja —informó Bellemere.

Ahí Nami ya tenía un aura azul de depresión rodeándola mientras que unas rayas del mismo color aparecían en su cara, señalando lo deprimida que estaba.

—_No… ¡no! ¡ESTO NO TIENE SENTIDO! _—pensó la pelirroja al borde del colapso.

**1. Familia**

—¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Ya sabía que eran raros, pero esto supera todo lo demás! —gritó Nami mientras miraba a su mejor amiga, Robin. La pelinegra se quedó algo sorprendida y susurró:

—Pues no… no me lo puedo acabar de creer.

—Solo les pedí que fueran normales y que tomaran decisiones normales… ¿acaso pido mucho? —preguntó la chica pelirroja—. ¡No me acabo de creer que sea tan difícil pedir algo de normalidad!

—¿Y qué dijo Nojiko?

—Nojiko… —gruñó Nami por lo bajo—, otra rarita. Dijo: "Me alegro por vosotros, ojalá os vaya muy bien". ¡Es estúpido! ¡Toda esta situación no tiene sentido!

Robin sonrió y se dirigió al aula junto con Nami al oír el timbre que anunciaba el principio de clase.

—Seguro que tienen una razón para hacerlo Nami, así que tranquila…

—Robin —susurró la chica algo desanimada y soltando un suspiro—, me cuesta tranquilizarme con una familia tan anormal.

—¡Nami-swan! ¡Robin-chwan! —gritó un rubio con corazones en los ojos al ver entrar en el aula a ambas chicas y se sentaban en sus respectivos asientos.

—Buenos días —saludó Nami algo desganada, cosa que extrañó a Sanji. Robin sonrió y dijo:

—Déjala, está perdida en su mundo ahora… así que buenos días Sanji…

—Ah bueno, buenos días a las dos —dijo esta vez Sanji con corazones en los ojos… de nuevo. La pelinegra giró la vista hacia el asiento que estaba un poco más atrás pero no encontró a nadie, bajó la cabeza, decepcionada, y susurró:

—Parece que… Zoro aún no ha venido.

—Ese marimo seguro que se perdió —contestó el rubio algo burlón—, a pesar de tantos años viniendo por el mismo camino, seguro que aún no sabe con seguridad el trayecto.

—Pues mira que estás equivocado —gruñó una voz masculina con fastidio. Ambos giraron el rostro y se encontraron con un peli verde de ojos negros: Zoro Roronoa.

—Buenos días —saludó la pelinegra. El chico la observó por unos segundos y dijo:

—Buenos días.

El peli verde pasó olímpicamente de ella y se sentó en el asiento de atrás. Sanji frunció el ceño y le recriminó:

—¡Esa no es forma de tratar a las damas, pedazo de marimo con patas!

—Ese trabajo te lo dejo a ti, playboy pasado de moda.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?

Nami y Robin se quedaron viéndolos con una gota resbalando por su cabeza. La pelinegra se rió y la pelirroja tan solo los miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, se estaba cansando y ese día su humor estaba por los suelos.

—¡Callaos ya, par de subnormales!

—¡Lo que tu digas, Nami-swan! —exclamó el rubio con corazones en los ojos. Zoro frunció el ceño y soltó:

—Eres patético.

—¿Ah? —Sanji se volvió hacia él con una mirada asesina—. Repite eso si te atreves, ¡venga!

—Lo repetiré las veces que hagan falta… ¡eres patético! ¿Te lo vuelvo a repetir?

—Eres un…

—¡Como no os calléis os arranco la cabeza de cuajo! —gritó Nami con furia digna de temer, haciendo que los dos chicos se callaran al instante. Robin sonrió ante eso, menudo control tenía esta chica.

…

Nami se quedó un rato quieta tras oír el timbre de salida para marchar a casa. La pelirroja bajó la cabeza por un momento, no estaba segura de irse directamente, estaba claro de que iba a tener que estar con sus padres, los que le van a estar hablando sobre su nueva pareja.

—Nami, hoy voy a casa de mis tíos, así que no te voy a acompañar… lo siento —susurró Robin con una sonrisa de disculpa en su cara. La pelirroja sintió que se deprimía aún más… ¿acaso era posible que todo esto le estuviera pasando a ella? ¿Y ahora con quién ahogaría sus penas de camino a casa?

—No pasa nada Robin, cuídate…

—Claro.

La pelinegra salió de allí dejando a Nami algo triste y con la cabeza hacia abajo. La verdad es que el divorcio de sus padres le dolía, no se imaginaba que todo eso acabaría así. Sacudió la cabeza levemente y se dirigió hacia el metro, tendría que cogerlo para llegar a casa.

—_Presiento que va a ser un día raro… ¡odio las cosas raras y sin sentido! _—pensó Nami con el ceño fruncido y apretando los dientes, en verdad detestaba algo que no fuera "normal".

Se sentó en uno de los asientos del metro y se quedó perdida en su mente. Los recuerdos que tenía junto a sus padres le golpearon de repente, como navajas clavándose en su piel. Su primer cumpleaños, sus regalos, los buenos momentos, los tristes, los buenos días en familia… eran tantos, tantos recuerdos que Nami sentía que se le partía el alma, no quería que su familia estuviera separada, era lo último que quería.

La pelirroja se sorprendió al notar algo húmedo y cálido descendiendo por sus mejillas… lágrimas. Estaba llorando. Llevó una mano hacia donde estaban sus ojos y se secó las lágrimas bruscamente, pero rápidamente se volvieron a llenar otra vez de lágrimas. No podía parar, era como si le hubieran dado cuerda y ahora no pudiera parar. ¿Por qué precisamente en ese momento le daba por llorar sin poder detenerse? ¿Era estúpida? ¿No pudo haber elegido otro lugar sin ser ese sitio lleno de gente?

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia su cartera de la escuela y buscó con torpeza un pañuelo o algo para poder secarse esas lágrimas secas y las que seguían bajando. Hizo un puchero cuando vio que no tenía. Por un momento pensaba que todo empezaba a salirle mal. Se ponía a llorar enfrente de decenas de personas, su familia se separaba, se iba a casar con otra pareja… ¿qué era lo siguiente? ¿Ir mal en los estudios? ¿Qué Robin dejara de ser su amiga?

—_Es horrible, ¿qué pasará ahora? ¿Significa que mi familia se había estado desintegrando y yo ni me daba cuenta? ¿Por qué precisamente ahora me voy a separar de ellos? ¿Por qué? _—pensó bajando la cabeza, no quería que nadie la viera así, absolutamente nadie.

De repente, vio que enfrente de ella había un pañuelo. Se sorprendió y miró hacia delante con cuidado, entonces le vio. Era un chico de su edad más o menos, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos del mismo color, donde debajo del izquierdo tenía una peculiar cicatriz. Iba con un uniforme distinto al de ella, por lo que no le costó deducir que iba a otro instituto. Nami se sonrojó en cuanto vio que estaba sonriéndole, era bastante atractivo.

—Toma, sécate esas lágrimas —le dijo el chico con una amable sonrisa—. No tienes pañuelos, ¿verdad?

Nami le miró sorprendida y después bajó la mirada, avergonzada, mientras cogía el pañuelo que el chico le estaba extendiendo.

—Gracias —murmuró realmente bajo, pero el chico llegó a oírlo y contestó:

—No, no hay nada que agradecer. Es lo que cualquier persona habría hecho al ver a alguien llorando. Aunque… —Nami miró de nuevo hacia él y se sonrojó al ver que se había inclinado hacia ella—, sea cual sea el motivo de tus lágrimas, no le des motivos llorando de esa manera. ¿Sabes lo que me digo cuando tengo ganas de llorar? "Ríe cuando estés triste, llorar es demasiado fácil". Debe ser que no me gusta recurrir a lo fácil, por eso muchas veces me pongo a reír cuando me siento triste, y me alivia mucho.

Era extraño. Las palabras de ese chico hacía que todo la tristeza que estaba sintiendo se aflojara hasta el punto de apenas sentirla. ¿Reír cuando se está triste para que la tristeza no te venza? La verdad es que parecía algo descabellando… pero en cierto modo tenía sentido. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por la boca de Nami y sintió que su cuerpo empezaba a relajarse.

—Muchas gracias, no tenías porque animarme —dijo la chica mostrando esa pequeña sonrisa y secándose las lágrimas con el pañuelo que el desconocido le había dado. Él sonrió de nuevo y soltó:

—Eso es… esa sonrisa te queda mejor.

Un pequeño rubor cubrió las mejillas de Nami y miró hacia otro lado avergonzándose de lo que dijo el chico. De repente, el metro se paró y Nami vio como gente empezó a bajarse, incluyendo a ese chico de pelo negro que la había ayudado, aún sin conocerla de nada.

—¡Espera! —exclamó Nami, pero el chico no la escuchaba por el bullicio de la gente, y lo perdió a lo lejos—. Muchas gracias, de verdad… —susurró a la nada.

…

Nami se levó la cara por décima vez en los baños del metro tras bajarse en su parada. Suspiró con pesadez y miró hacia el espejo que tenía delante. Sus ojos aún estaban algo rojos por la repentina llorera que había tenido en el metro, pero no se notaba mucho. Si pasaba rápido a su cuarto sin que sus padres o su hermana le vieran, entonces estaría bien. Además… tampoco es que tuviera muchas ganas de verles.

Cogió algo de papel y se limpió la cara mojada, después cogió su mochila dispuesta a irse a casa. De camino se acordó de ese chico que le había dicho esas palabras tan extrañas y a la vez tan reconfortantes. ¿Quién era? Se sentía tan estúpida por no haber preguntado su nombre.

Paró enfrente su casa y corrió hacia la puerta, abriéndola rápidamente. Subió corriendo las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto… parecía que nadie la había visto. Se acercó a la cama y dejó su cartera a un lado y se acostó. Tenía algo de sueño, pero seguía triste a pesar de que ya no tenía muchas ganas de llorar.

"—_Ríe cuando estés triste, llorar es demasiado fácil."_

Nami se sorprendió a si misma pensando en las palabras que aquel desconocido le había dicho. ¿Reír en vez de llorar por algo como eso? Dudaba que funcionara pero… empezó a reírse. Sin ganas. Nami empezó soltando unas pequeñas risitas, que poco a poco empezaron a convertirse en carcajadas realmente escandalosas. Era como cuando estaba en el metro, cuando no podía parar de llorar, pero en ese mismo instante era al revés… no podía parar de reír.

Era como una forma de llorar, pero completamente distinta y, además… mucho más efectiva. Nami se descargó riendo, dejándole una buena sensación en su interior, mejor que cuando se descargaba llorando. Realmente le estaba agradecida a ese chico por los consejos que le había dado y por haberla animado aún cuando nadie se lo había pedido, simplemente estaba agradecida por todo eso.

Se levantó de la cama y miró hacia el espejo que tenía frente a su cómoda. Sus ojos ya no estaban rojos, ni siquiera había rastro de que había estado llorando, y sus mejillas estaban rojas, seguramente de la risa, y qué decir del pelo… completamente despeinado, parecía una loca.

Sonrió un poco al verse así y se dirigió al baño, simplemente para estar algo presentable, aunque fuera para la cena. Inspiró profundamente y luego soltó el aire para empezar a arreglarse un poco.

…

—Sabía que estabas loca, pero no hasta ese punto —dijo Nojiko con una sonrisa mientras comía su arroz. Una vena empezó a palpitar en la cabeza de Nami y soltó:

—Déjame en paz, ni siquiera sé de que hablas.

—Oh, quizás fue que entraste a casa como una bala, te encerraste en tu habitación y empezaste a reírte como una desquiciada. ¿Son suficientes pistas, lady Nami? —preguntó socarronamente la mayor, haciendo que Nami se ruborizara de la vergüenza, realmente no le hacía gracia que ahora su hermana mayor se estuviera riendo de ella.

—¡Cierra el pico, Nojiko!

—Vamos chicas, ya basta… comamos un día sin discusiones en la mesa —dijo Bellemere mientras miraba severamente a sus hijas. Henzo comía sin decir nada, como siempre.

Nami se olvidó por un momento de su hermana y se concentró en la escena familiar que estaba viendo… pronto ya no existiría. Esa escena no se volvería a repetir nunca más y eso… por mucho que se riera, seguía siendo doloroso. Soltó una pequeña sonrisa melancólica y siguió comiendo, intentando ignorar esas sensaciones.

—Por cierto, mañana iremos comer con otra familia, es decir… nuestras nuevas parejas —informó Henzo de repente, haciendo que Nojiko le prestara atención y que Nami casi se atragantara con el arroz—. Así los iréis conociendo y podréis opinar sobre ellos, aunque… nuestra decisión está tomada.

—Am, está bien —dijo despreocupadamente Nojiko mientras seguía comiendo. Nami giró la cabeza rápidamente y miró a su hermana sin poder creérselo.

—_¿E-Esto es de verdad? ¡¿En qué demonios están pensando?! ¿Acaso piensan que esas personas me van a caer bien? ¡Que ni lo sueñen! _—pensó furiosa la chica mientras apretaba con fuerza los palillos que tenía entre sus manos y un aura de fuego la rodeaba, su cara de psicópata también ayudaba bastante para ver que estaba muy cabreada—_. ¡Y eso es lo que pasa al tener una familia TAN anormal!_

Después de la cena…

—¡Dime si no es para cabrearse! —gritó Nami protestando mientras agarraba con furia su móvil… aunque no tuviera la culpa de nada. Oyó la risita de Robin al otro lado, cosa que hizo que se molestara algo.

—**Vamos Nami, tampoco es para tanto… peor sería si te llevaran frente a ellos sin decirte nada, ¿no? **—dijo la de pelo negro al otro lado de la línea. Nami se quedó quieta, reflexionando unos segundos esas palabras… por eso le gustaba hablar con Robin, siempre sacaba conclusiones maduras y siempre intentaba mantener la calma en cada situación.

—Bueno, tienes razón. ¡Pero ellos esperan con toda la ilusión del mundo que les conozcamos y les digamos que nos caen estupendamente! ¡Eso es lo que más me molesta! ¡Como si pudieran llegar a gustarme esas personas! ¡Y más cuando han destrozado también su propia familia!

—**¿Quién sabe, Nami? Quizás te caigan bien.**

—¡¿Cómo demonios me van a caer bien unas personas que han deshecho mi familia?! —chilló Nami chocando los dientes entre sí, dando a entender que estaba furiosísima. Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de Robin y contestó:

—**Bueno… si tú lo dices.**

—Eso no tiene lógica Robin, mires por donde lo mires, es una completa locura —dijo la pelirroja más calmada, pero aún tenía el ceño fruncido, dando muestra de su enfado—. Además, las nuevas parejas de mis padres también tienen una familia y la destrozaron sin más, me parece muy mal por su parte.

—**Sé que no debería decir esto, pero… ¿tus padres no están haciendo lo mismo?**

Silencio. Eso fue lo siguiente que Robin escuchó. Una gota de nerviosismo bajó por la cabeza de Robin y rápidamente se arrepintió de sus palabras… ¿para qué habría dicho nada? Ahora Nami estaría en un estado de shock y quizás no reaccionaría.

—Ti —se escuchó de repente por parte de Nami. Robin se extrañó y preguntó:

—**¿Ti?**

—¡TIENES RAZÓN! ¡ESOS DESGRACIADOS! ¡HAN DESTROZADO MI FAMILIA PERO MIS PADRES TAMBIÉN TIENEN PARTE DE CULPA, ESTÁN DESTROZANDO TAMBIÉN ESTA! ¡¿QUÉ RESPONSABILIDAD NI QUE OCHO CUARTOS?! ¡SON MUCHO PEOR QUE NIÑOS PEQUEÑOS! ¡QUE SE PREPAREN!

Robin tenía el móvil encima de la cama, lejos de su oreja, donde podía escuchar con algo de temor los gritos locos de su amiga… que también se notaba que estaba loca. Un suspiro salió de sus labios y pensó:

—_Espero que mañana no enfurruñe en clase…_

Iba a ser una larga noche hasta que la pelirroja dejara de gritar.

…

Nami estaba realmente nerviosa. Iba a conocer en unos minutos a la nueva pareja de sus padres y no sabía cómo actuar. ¿Cómo serían? ¿Qué aspecto tendrían? La chica suspiró y miró alrededor del restaurante en el que se encontraba… era bastante lujoso y sus padres la había obligado a ponerse un vestido de gala.

No solo estaba nerviosa… sino también enfurruñada. Nunca en su vida había ido a un restaurante de etiqueta y… ¿ahora iba por qué sus padres se iban a divorciar? ¿Acaso era motivo de celebración? Respiró un par de veces para tranquilizarse, pero realmente le cabreaba la situación, no podía entenderlo.

—¿A qué hora habíamos quedado? —preguntó Nojiko. Bellemere miró a su hija mayor y contestó:

—Hace cinco minutos, deben de estar a llegar, seguro que no tardan. Dijeron que iban traer también a sus hijos.

Nami suspiró mientras miraba hacia su madre y su hermana, pero se dio cuenta de que su padre faltaba. ¿Dónde se habría metido?

—Ah, ahí viene vuestro padre con ellos —dijo Bellemere, haciendo que Nami y Nojiko miraran hacia la derecha.

Henzo venía acompañado de cuatro personas. Nami no lograba verlos muy bien, pero al parecer podía escuchar algunas voces, parecía una pequeña discusión.

—¡No te quites la corbata, Luffy! —le reclamó la mujer a más pequeño—. ¡Déjatela puesta!

—¡Me está asfixiando! ¡Odio las corbatas! —exclamó el chico mientras miraba molesto a su madre. Nami sentía que su barbilla iba a llegar al suelo en cuento vio a ese chico… ¡era el del metro! ¡El que le había ayudado con esas palabras y dándole un pañuelo!

—_No… ¡No puede ser! No me digas que… _—pensó Nami realmente sorprendida. Henzo llegó finalmente ante ellos y dijo:

—Chicas, os presento a los Yagami. Él es el cabeza de familia, Dragon, ella mi futura esposa, Dana, y esos sus hijos, Ace y Luffy.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó Ace con una sonrisa. Nojiko también sonrió y dijo:

—Bien.

Luffy miró hacia Nami y se quedó sorprendido, haciendo que ella desviara la mirada.

—Eh… tú eres… —empezó el chico del pelo negro. La pelirroja le miró alterada y le hizo señas para que no dijera nada. Dana los vio curiosa y preguntó:

—¿Acaso la conoces Luffy?

—¿Eh? —soltó el chico mirando a su madre, después desvió la vista hacia la chica, que le pedía con la mirada que no dijera absolutamente nada—. No, me he confundido con otra persona, pensé que la había visto, pero no es ella.

Nami suspiró de alivio por dentro, era bueno que sus padres no supieran sobre su repentina llorera que había tenido el día anterior en el metro. Miró a Luffy, quien solo le sonrió, haciendo que ella le devolviera una tímida sonrisa.

—Bueno, sentémonos —dijo Dragon Yagami, haciendo que todos asintieran y tomaran asiento. A Nami le tocó entre Nojiko y Luffy, haciendo que suspirara aliviada… al menos no le tocó sentarse al lado de Dragon o Dana, no sabría como mirarles a la cara.

—Sé que esto es muy repentino, pero realmente queremos llevar esta separación lo mejor posible… no queremos que haya conflictos entre nosotros, solo nos enamoramos de nuevo y queremos a nuestras nuevas parejas… espero que sepáis entenderlo —dijo Dana principalmente dirigiéndose a Nojiko y a Nami. La pelirroja no dijo nada, pero le costaba admitir que esa mujer se casara con su padre y su madre con aquel hombre, no los conocía de nada y estos habían separado a sus padres, aunque seguramente estarían pensando lo mismo los hijos de la otra pareja.

Nojiko sonrió y contestó:

—Sin problema, no tengo ninguna objeción.

—_Y es por eso que odio a los hermanos mayores… _—pensó Nami apretando los dientes y con una mirada asesina dirigida a su hermana mayor. Henzo miró a los chicos y preguntó:

—¿Y vosotros que decís?

—Por mí no hay problema —sonrió Ace. Luffy apoyó su cabeza en la palma de su mano y susurró:

—Yo lo único que sé es que tengo hambre.

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de todos al oír al varón más joven decir eso. Nami lo miró sorprendida y pensó:

—_Y yo que creía que sería el más normal. ¡Sus padres separándose y él pensando en comer! _

…

Después de pedir la comida, Nami se levantó y se disculpó para ir al baño, tenía que refrescarse algo. Cuando estuvo dentro, se lavó la cara varias veces, como intentando despertarse de todo ese… extraño sueño. Para ella era un sueño extraño del que algún día despertaría, quizás cuando tuviera ochenta años y empezara a tener alzhéimer.

—_Estoy pensando cosas realmente extrañas _—pensó Nami con una gota en la cabeza—_. ¿A ver si me voy a estar volviendo majara como ellos? _

La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza y se acercó hacia el papel que había en el servicio para secarse la cara, no le había servido de mucho lavarla, solo despejarse un poco más. Suspiró mientras salía del baño, pero dio un sobresalto al ver que justo enfrente delante de la puerta estaba Luffy Yagami, el hijo menor de la otra pareja.

—Así que ayer llorabas por esto —comentó el chico—. Me refiero… al divorcio de tus padres.

Nami se quedó muda y no dijo nada, tan solo desvió la mirada para no verse descubierta. Pero era una tontería, sabía que tenía razón.

—No lo acepto —gruñó la pelirroja mirando al pelinegro—. ¡No lo acepto y jamás lo aceptaré! ¡Menuda estupidez! ¡Como si pudiera aceptar como Nojiko, con una sonrisa y toda despreocupada, diciendo que no me importa! ¡Son mis padres y los quiero! ¡Los quiero juntos y no me gusta la idea de que se separen!

Luffy la miró impasible, como si estuviera analizando las palabras de la chica. De un momento a otro su expresión se hizo más furiosa, haciendo que Nami lo mirara sorprendida.

—Eres una niña egoísta —soltó Luffy con rudeza, Nami no pudo evitar sorprenderse aún más—. Porque antes de pensar en ti, deberías pensar un poco en ellos. ¿A que no te has parado a pensar en cómo se sienten ellos en esta situación?

La pelirroja se quedó muda, pensando en lo que ese chico le acababa de decir. ¿Era cierto acaso? ¿Realmente era una egoísta? En una cosa tenía razón… no había pensando en cómo se sentirían sus padres tras esto. Pero entonces recapacitó… sus padres y los padres de los chicos habían organizado esta cena para que se conocieran y empezaran a llevarse bien, para que no hubiera problemas más adelante. Todo empezaba a cobrar sentido.

Nami miró a Luffy por un momento, pero él había suavizado su expresión, tanto que parecía estar muy relajado.

—Yo…

—Da igual, no hace falta que digas nada —dijo Luffy—. Nos esperan.

…

Después de la cena, las respectivas parejas empezaban a charlar animadamente en el restaurante. Reían y contaban anécdotas, realmente no parecía que se fueran a separar, a lo mejor esa tristeza se opacaba por la felicidad de encontrar una nueva pareja.

Nojiko y Ace parecían haber hecho buenas migas. Hablaban y bromeaban sobre las nuevas orientaciones políticas y también se metían con sus respectivos hermanos pequeños. Luffy parecía seguirles el juego, quizás para no aburrirse, pero Nami se aburría demasiado y no tenía ganas de charla. Fuera como fuera… lo que le había dicho antes Luffy le había sentado mal por muy verdad que fuese.

Se quedó quieta en su sitio, observando a los "raros", según ella. Nami pensaba que no tenía ningún sentido lo que estaban haciendo, aunque le hubiera encontrado algo de lógica… bah, parecía que se contradecía a sí misma.

—Bueno, creo que ha llegado la hora de deciros una cosa —empezó Henzo—. Lo hemos estado hablando y no parece que ninguno de los cuatro tengamos alguna queja al respecto de nuestra decisión, así que…

—… hemos decidido que los cuatro viviremos en la misma casa —concluyó Dragon con una sonrisa.

—Así no tendréis que preocuparos de nada, porque cada uno seguirá conservando el apellido y estará bajo la tutela de sus padres, ¿no es genial? —dijo Dana mientras Bellemere asentía ante las palabras de la mujer.

Silencio. Eso fue lo siguiente que se oyó. Nojiko y Ace permanecían extrañados ante lo que decían sus padres, al igual que Luffy, pero Nami sentía que sufriría un colapso nervioso en cualquier momento.

—_¿Cómo? N-No, tiene que ser una broma… ¡una broma de mal gusto! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO! _—pensó la pelirroja a punto de tener un paro cardiaco de tantas emociones.

Continuará…

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal mi esplendorosa reeditación? (?) XD Bien, el final del capi no me parece muy bueno, de echo... creo que es bastante pobre y no sabía como cortar! ._. que penosa soy! TwT estoy podrida por dentro! (?) olvidad eso, parece que mi nivel de locura ascendió considerablemente estos últimos días! (?)**

**Bueno, ejem! XDD me gustaría saber vuestra opinión como siempre! Sabéis que yo nunca abandono mis fics, por mucho que tarde! XDD Solo espero que seáis pacientes vale? Espero que os haya gustado el capi, en serio! **

**Como es una reeditación no creo que tarde mucho, aunque este capi es MUY diferente al original! (?) XD bueno, espero de verdad que os haya gustado! Vale? Sayo! :D**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
